1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio mixing console for processing a plurality of audio channels, in each of which a plurality of audio functions are to be performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, audio mixing consoles have been based on discrete technology with audio signal processing modules connected together in a desired relationship and then controlled by manually operable switches on the console. However, traditional audio mixing consoles have a number of disadvantages including their physical size, the total number of manually operable controls (fader, potentiometers, switches, etc.), and the relative inflexibility of the overall arrangement.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide an audio mixing console comprising a front panel including a plurality of user operable controls for controlling different audio signal processing functions and a digital signal processor for processing audio signals in response to the settings of the user operable controls. It is hoped that such technology can lead to reductions in the overall size of such consoles while at the same time increasing flexibility. However, a disadvantage of such technology is the removal of the direct physical relationship between the actual audio functions and interconnections and user controls of the mixing console and the operation of those functions.
Typically, audio mixing consoles provide of the order of 128 channels, in each of which gain, equalisation and other audio processing functions can be performed. Each channel may require about 100 parameter adjustments (e.g. gain, equalisation filter frequencies, etc.,). In a traditional audio processing channel, each of these parameter adjustments will be assigned a dedicated control knob, switch or fader which results in a very large number of controls being required.
It has been proposed to reduce the number of control knobs in a multi-channel audio mixing console by assigning a reduced number of control knobs to each channel and then allowing those knobs to be used to make parameter adjustments for several different audio processing functions. In this way, a single knob may be used, for example, for gain and frequency control. It has also been proposed, for example, to use the main channel fader for filter frequency control. However, this approach of allocating different functions to a single knob is confusing to the user and causes problems where, for example, two functions assigned to a knob need to be adjusted in different ways at the same time.